An Human work
by madhatter
Summary: [Gendo, Yui] A volte i sogni possono... uccidere?


A Human Work  
[What must be done should be clear]  
  
All of your hopes inside are lonesome  
Without me, inside of you  
I feel the world calling-- I will wait for you  
Oh, how you are dear to me  
If you knew this you would see, this is the truth  
You would be welcome to my dreams  
You would be welcome...  
No man can save the world, it takes a woman  
No woman can save the world, it takes a man...  
  
[Bôa, "Welcome" – words by Jasmine Rogers]  
  
Buio.  
Gendou Ikari fissava la creatura negli occhi, mentre avanzava attraverso l'oscurità della stanza.   
Sentiva i passi echeggiare nel silenzio, ritmicamente, a ritmo con i battiti del suo cuore. Lentamente.  
Non poteva che essere una donna. Era minuta, e si muoveva armoniosamente, come se danzasse.  
  
Dalle ampie vetrate della sala entrava un chiarore sanguigno, come la luce di un tramonto immobile. I   
palazzi del Geo-Front stavano invisibili, alle sue spalle. Gendou guardò in alto, ma l'oscurità era   
troppo fitta. Cancellava tutto, letteralmente. Era solo... vuoto. Assenza pura e semplice.   
Poteva sentire il suo respiro propagarsi attraverso la sala. Inspirare. Espirare.   
La donna si stava avvicinando alla sua scrivania. Emergeva dall'ombra dei ricordi, una figura pallida,   
dolce. Ikari sapeva di provare qualcosa per quella donna. Ma... cosa?   
  
"Gendou" disse una voce. La mente di Ikari non voleva credere a quello che gli occhi vedevano. Era   
lei. Era tornata. E lui aveva... paura.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, sentiva il desiderio di fuggire, lontano da quel posto, lontano da lei.   
Ma non poteva muoversi.   
  
Mai, aveva pensato a lei in quei termini.   
Nell'oscurità, la donna sorrise. Aveva un viso dolce, come quello di una Madonna rinascimentale, ma   
gli occhi verdi ardevano, freddi. Si era fermata a qualche metro dalla poltrona nella quale Gendou   
sedeva, e lo fissava in silenzio, la testa leggermente inclinata verso la spalla sinistra e un'espressione   
malinconica sul viso. Indossava un vestito bianco... un camice, si sarebbe detto, ma il buio della sala   
non permetteva di distinguere i dettagli.  
Stava immobile, in attesa. Gendou sentì un dolore sordo, alla parte sinistra del petto.   
Di riflesso, si portò una mano al cuore... ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Come poteva scrollarsi di   
dosso le sue colpe?  
La donna continuava a guardarlo, ferma e composta come una statua... come una bambola.  
  
Improvvisamente sentì di non poter reggere ancora quello sguardo. Abbassò gli occhi, fino a fissare le   
mani intrecciate sulla scrivania. Voleva guardare qualcosa di semplice, di normale. Qualcosa di reale.  
  
L'aveva usata? Aveva approfittato del suo amore per darle in cambio... che cosa? Ordini? Aveva   
imposto anche a lei un destino di sofferenza?  
Eppure... c'era qualcosa.   
Non c'erano stati obblighi. Questo lo ricordava. Era stata una scelta consapevole...  
Era stato "lavoro".  
  
"E' sempre stato un tuo difetto" disse la voce, quietamente. A quelle parole, Gendou alzò gli occhi, di   
scatto. Ora non provava più paura. Era rabbia.  
"COSA!" disse, gelido.  
La donna continuava a fissarlo, visibilmente contrariata. Scosse piano la testa, una, due volte.  
"Non capisci... hai sempre anteposto le tue necessità a quelle degli altri. Ne avevi bisogno. Per   
sentirti realizzato."   
Il viso di Gendou si contrasse in una maschera di disprezzo.  
"E così pensi di potermi giudicare così facilmente..." rise.  
"E' solo la verità. Ti sei servito di tutti, senza alcuno scrupolo. Anche di me."  
Un sussulto scosse le spalle del comandante Ikari.   
Quelle parole… Come poteva dire certe cose? Non poteva essere lei... non poteva essere LEI!  
"Gendou..."  
"SILENZIO!" Ikari si alzò di scatto, sbattendo con violenza i pugni sul ripiano nero della scrivania.   
La poltrona sobbalzò via, urtata dall'impeto del gesto. Cadde a terra, rovesciandosi, con un rumore   
ovattato che echeggiò attraverso la stanza.  
Fissava la donna negli occhi con un odio così forte da essere palpabile. I muscoli contratti delle sue   
braccia fremevano, ma il viso era immobile, come pietra.   
La luce del Geo-Front circondava la sua figura come un'aura.  
  
La donna rise, piano.   
  
"Mi hai usato, Gendou. E adesso stai usando allo stesso modo tuo figlio. Nostro figlio. E il   
'surrogato' che ti sei costruito per fare fronte alla mia perdita. Ma io non sono lei, questo lo sai."  
"SMETTILA! Perché mi dici questo? Come puoi pensare che io ascolti simili IDIOZIE?"   
"Mi hai usato… e poi hai usato la dottoressa Akagi. E ora, Gendou, stai usando sua figlia. Davvero   
non ne hai abbastanza?"   
  
Ikari respirava affannosamente. Era inammissibile. Non poteva... non poteva continuare ad ascoltare i   
deliri di una pazza! Ormai era ovvio... non era LEI, LEI non gli avrebbe mai detto simili cose!  
Sorrise con disprezzo, rivolto alla figura che giaceva immobile davanti a lui.  
"Non credo ad una sola parola. Queste sono… UNICAMENTE… sciocchezze."  
  
La figura non rispose. Nell'oscurità, però, balenò per un attimo l'ombra di un sorriso.  
  
"Non so cosa ti spinga a parlarmi così… Ma non ha importanza. Non puoi essere… veramente…LEI."  
Il tono di Ikari era meno fermo, adesso.   
  
"Sei soltanto un bambino." disse la donna, con voce carezzevole. "Un bambino che cerca di   
raggiungere qualcosa di troppo grande… qualcosa che ancora non capisce del tutto. Hai dettato le   
regole, ma questo NON è un gioco…"   
  
Ikari sentiva il sangue pulsargli nelle tempie… sempre più forte, sempre più velocemente…  
"Anche tu sei un uomo…"  
"Smettila…"  
"…come tutti gli altri."  
"SMETTILA!"  
"Ti amavo, Gendou. Come hai potuto farmi questo?"  
"Tu non sei YUI!" gridò.  
  
"…"  
  
Silenzio.  
Nella penombra, il camice bianco occhieggiava indistinto, come la copia sbiadita di una vecchia   
fotografia. Yui Ikari avanzò di un passo, senza smettere di fissare Gendou. La sua figura pallida si   
specchiava negli occhiali dell'uomo, impercettibilmente.  
Un passo, poi un secondo, e un terzo. Ad ogni passo il cuore di Ikari batteva un po' più rapidamente,   
un po' più dolorosamente.   
Quattro. Cinque. Sei.  
Il dolore si diffondeva come miele attraverso i nervi, colmando ogni singola parte del suo corpo,   
stringendo i muscoli in una morsa.   
Sette.  
"BASTA! Ti uccido... TI UCCIDO se non la smetti!  
  
La donna contrasse le labbra in un sorriso crudele. Ancora un passo, e la luce della finestra la strappò   
all'oscurità. Con delicatezza, appoggiò le mani sulla superficie fredda della scrivania, sporgendosi   
verso Ikari. Così vicini da toccarsi…  
Il viso era rigato dalle lacrime. Ma erano lacrime di sangue.   
"Ma... Gendou. Tu mi HAI uccisa."  
  
*****  
  
Un sussulto. Ikari aprì gli occhi, ma sulle prime non vide che nebbia... poi, lentamente, le immagini   
ritornarono a fuoco. Un letto, una stanza… la sua stanza. Il soffitto che si perdeva nella penombra.   
Chiuse gli occhi. Intorno a lui solo silenzio… ma in sottofondo poteva sentire il Geo-front palpitare di   
vita.  
Una pallida luce ambrata filtrava attraverso la stanza; poteva scorgerne i riflessi sulle pareti.   
Lentamente, girò la testa verso le ampie, alte finestre riconoscendo la mole inconfondibile dei   
grattacieli della città-soffitto. La luce colpiva le strutture di vetro e acciaio sospese nel vuoto, eteree e   
maestose allo stesso tempo.  
Una conquista dell'uomo. L'intero Geo-Front era frutto dell'intelletto umano, nella sua forma più   
alta. E l'uomo si evolveva in continuazione…  
Ikari rabbrividì; la stanza era fredda e lui non indossava che la camicia. Si alzò a sedere, guardandosi   
attorno.   
La giacca dell'uniforme era appoggiata allo schienale di una sedia, non lontano. Gli occhiali erano   
vicini a lui, sul basso tavolino che affiancava il letto.  
Era tutto perfettamente in ordine.  
Ikari chiuse gli occhi con una smorfia di dolore, portandosi una mano al volto. Stette immobile per   
qualche secondo, poi ritirò la mano. C'era qualcosa…  
Un lieve rumore elettronico risuonò nella stanza. Uno schermo si accese, mostrando la scritta   
"SOUND ONLY" sulla superficie bluastra.  
Una voce.  
"Comandante Ikari..."  
…Fuyutsuki.  
Ikari non si era girato. Continuava a fissare la sua mano protesa davanti al volto, senza alcuna   
espressione.  
"Ikari?"  
  
"Si."  
Un attimo d'incertezza. "Stiamo per eseguire il synchro test sui Children. Il dummy system è stato   
quasi completato… il test di oggi ci permetterà di raccogliere i dati necessari a finirlo."  
"..."  
"E' richiesta la tua presenza, Ikari."  
La mano. E'… umida. Sono lacrime, quelle?  
"Ikari?"  
  
"Sarò nella sala d'attivazione tra poco."  
"… Va bene."   
Lo schermo si spense, senza rumore.  
Ikari, immobile, serrò lentamente le dita.  
  
Rimase così per qualche istante, senza parlare. Poi, con pochi e studiati movimenti, si alzò e si rivestì.   
Raccolse gli occhiali con una mano, infilandoseli.   
La stanza riposava, inerte.   
Ikari raggiunse la porta, e allungò la mano ad afferrare la maniglia. Indugiò per un attimo, prima di   
aprirla.  
  
"Le persone possono anche vivere senza ricordi. Però ci sono cose che non si possono scordare di   
propria volontà."  
  
La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle, fluida.  
  
  
Author Notes! (^^;)  
  
Allora… commenti, idee, maledizioni e quant'altro sono bene accetti, mandate pure tutto a   
sunnychan@tiscalinet.it;  
Non lasciatevi ingannare, Gendou NON è un sentimentale e Yui non è così "vittima" come sembra… a dispetto   
di citazioni varie, questa NON è una fanfic romantica! (o almeno, ha un bel po' di altri livelli di lettura… ^^;)  
Il titolo ha un suo significato, non è solo un "plagio" del 7° episodio!!! (eh, eh!) Non l'ho tradotto perché il   
termine work ha più di un significato funzionale alla storia… meditate gente, meditate! (E poi, diciamocelo,   
così è molto più cool… __)  
Naturalmente tutti i personaggi di Evangelion appartengono ai rispettivi autori (Ciao, Hideaki!) e non a me etc,   
etc, etc… uff!  
  



End file.
